Torta sem Recheio
by seiiran
Summary: Uma lenda sobre um alaúde mágico, um bruxo e um bardo. GeraltxJaskier, Lemon.


**Título** : Torta sem recheio  
**Série** : The Witcher  
**Casal** : Geralt x Jaskier  
**Disclaimer**: Os personagens não me pertencem e não há lucro com a história.

O ar gelado que soprou de dentro para fora da caverna bagunçou os cabelos de Jaskier, deixando sua testa à mostra.  
A caverna era escura mas naquele ponto uma luz entrava pelo buraco que dava para o exterior, deixando visível uma grande câmara que abrigava um lago.

-Lá está ele! –Exclamou o bardo quase que cantarolando.  
No meio do lago, iluminado pela luz do sol, pairava no ar uma alaúde. Geralt olhou para os lados, embainhando novamente a espada.

-Hum. –Resmungou, mas Jaskier estava maravilhado demais com o objeto de sua busca para perguntar e algum tempo depois o bruxo concluiu: -Achei que houvessem criaturas extraordinárias guardando seu alaúde mágico.  
-Talvez alguém já tenha as matado.  
-Talvez nem uma criatura se dê ao trabalho de guardar um alaúde. –O bardo olhou irritado para o amigo mas não respondeu, afinal tinha o convencido a ajudar na busca da lenda do alaúde mágico, que traria fama e fortuna para quem o tocasse.

Mas a verdade era que o Alaúde Mágico não trazia fama e fortuna, ao menos não era o que lenda dizia, e sim que qualquer um que ouvisse o som mágico do alaúde, se apaixonaria perdidamente pelo seu portador.  
É claro que fama e fortuna poderiam ser obtidas em consequência, mas não era isso que o bardo almejava. Tudo que Jaskier queria era conquistar o coração inalcançável do lendário lobo branco.

À anos o bardo havia aceitado que suas inúmeras aventuras amorosas eram somente uma tentativa vã em esquecer o calor que aqueles olhos amarelos causavam, o desejo de tocar aquele pele macia que parecia tão quente, até mesmo o jeito de andar e falar do bruxo deixavam o jovem bardo desconcertado.  
Estar a seu lado era a todo tempo uma tortura e um deleite.

-Meu amigo, você está subestimando o poder da música. –Respondeu o bardo com um floreio enquanto pegava o alaúde.  
Geralt olhou para cima, ouvindo um barulho que demorou ainda alguns segundos para chegar aos ouvidos do bardo, alguns pedras começaram a cair do teto.

-Eu já devia saber que as cavernas sempre desmoronam! –Jaskier resmungou enquanto o bruxo o colocava sobre o ombro.  
O lobo branco correu o mais rápido que pôde, segurando firme o bardo enquanto as pedras caiam, a poeira ameaçou atrapalhar sua visão, mas logo chegaram na saída.

Geralt soltou o bardo e tossiu, Jaskier abraçou o alaúde e o examinou com calma, exceto pela cor dourada o instrumento parecia como outro qualquer.  
-Bom, já tem o seu brinquedo agora vamos voltar.

A viagem de volta demoraria um dia, o caminho descendo a montanha era pedregoso, de modo que Plötka não poderia tê-los acompanhado.  
-Parece que a sorte acompanha os audazes. –exclamou o bardo ao anoitecer, vendo que a noite estava quente e o céu estrelado, já que teriam que acampar na estrada.  
-Hum. –Geralt respondeu com seu resmungo habitual e cravou a espada desembainhada no chão.

O bardo se afastou procurando lenha para uma fogueira e alguma coisa para comer enquanto o bruxo estendia a capa no chão.

Na floresta o único barulho que se ouvia era o de grilo, na pequena clareira onde se encontravam penetrava a luz intensa das estrelas, Jaskier olhou para cima surpreso com o brilho, Geralt o comparou a uma criança maravilhada com o céu, torceu o lábio em contragosto disse:  
-Há uma lenda sobre uma montanha tão alta que se pode tocar o céu.

-Não acho que seja possível, do contrário algum ladrão já teria roubado as estrelas. –Geralt deu de ombros e Jaskier passou o olhar para seus olhos enquanto afiava um graveto com sua faca.  
A luz laranja da fogueira deixava o brilho em seus olhos ainda mais intensos, uma mecha de cabelo insistia em cair sobre o seu rosto, no queixo másculo havia uma barba por fazer e Jaskier se arrepiou ao imaginar o contraste que aquela barba faria áspera em sua pele.

Limpando a garganta o bardo achou que era a hora de testar seu objeto mágico, há anos vinha compondo a canção, mas quando dedilhou o alaúde, o bruxo lançou-lhe um tão cortante e ameaçador que o fez parar.  
-O que está fazendo? Não vai conseguir fama ou fortuna de um bruxo. –Disse ríspido.

Jaskier deu de ombros.  
-Talvez mude sua opinião sobre a torta sem recheio. –Provocou lembrando de como o bruxo definira sua voz.  
A lembrança fez algo no peito do bruxo apertar, pois logo depois ele vira o companheiro cuspindo sangue, sua vida se esvaindo e nada nunca tinha despertado tanto temor quanto aquela cena.

Decidido o bardo dedilhou novamente e começou sua canção, não cantava alto como quando queria chamar atenção em uma taverna, mais baixo para que só Geralt pudesse ouví-lo.

_"Essa história que eu irei contar, sobre o lendário lobo branco você jamais vai escutar.  
Inúmeros são seus feitos sobre batalhas e glória, mas escute meu amigo, sem amor não há vitória.  
Uma torta sem recheio, um alaúde sem cordas ou um bardo sem voz.  
Mas se você me perguntar se eu sei o que é amar, é viver ao contemplá-lo e contemplá-lo sem o tocar."_

Geralt levantou-se puxando o ar com força e o bardo encolheu-se com medo que fosse que soca-lo, porém não parou de tocar na esperança que o alaúde fizesse seu efeito.  
-Jaskier... –o bruxo tentou avançar mas levou as mãos à cabeça –têm alguma coisa errada...  
O bardo repetiu o refrão tentando colocar todo o seu sentimento e o bruxo ajoelhou em sua frente.

"... _Mas se você me perguntar se eu sei o que é amar, é viver ao contemplá-lo e contemplá-lo sem o tocar."_

A música acabou e novamente só se ouvia os grilos na noite da floresta, os olhos amarelos agora encaram os azuis assustados, Jaskier não sabia se havia funcionado, mas aproveitou o olhar do bruxo sobre sí.  
-Geralt... –Começou a formular uma frase mas as palavras se perderam, o bruxo se levantou, retirou o alaúde do colo do bardo colocando-o sobre o chão com cuidado.

-Olha, eu não quero que fique bravo... na verdade a última coisa que eu quero é um cara grande como você bravo, mas o acontece é que a canção é adaptada, não fui eu quem escreveu, na verdade foi mas... –Jaskier se levantou e começou a tagalerar como sempre fazia em uma situação delicada, mas a mão de Geralt sobre o seu pescoço o calou.  
Os olhos amarelos estavam brilhando mas as sobrancelhas arqueadas não demonstravam raiva e sim urgência.  
-Você fala demais bardo. –O bruxo rosnou entre os dentes antes de puxar o companheiro colidindo seus corpos e colando seus lábios.

O beijo deixou Jaskier sem fôlego de tamanha a intensidade, mas ainda sim ele resistiu, aproveitou para explorar cada canto da boca do bruxo, as mãos apertando instintivamente os braços do outro.  
Geralt envolveu a cintura esquia com um só braço, enquanto a outra mão abria os botões da túnica azul clara.  
-Ge-geralt... você não acha que está se precipitando?

O bruxo passou a sugar a pele do pescoço do outro, causando arrepios com sua barba.  
-Eu acho que aturei seu falatório até demais. –Respondeu irredutível forçando o bardo a deitar no chão.  
Com uma mão o bruxo abriu a calça do outro, sentindo que ele também aguardara ansioso aquele momento.

Jaskier sorriu triunfante enquanto tirava a roupa do bruxo, e vencendo a diferença de força pela surpresa, o bardo colocou-se por cima do outro, prendendo os joelhos fortemente em seu quadril. Geralt se limitou a sorrir maliciosamente, curioso sobre o que o companheiro faria a seguir.  
Os dedos cravaram firme no peitoral forte do bruxo enquanto o rosto afundava nos cabelos brancos, sentindo seu cheiro.

-Ah Geralt... isso é ainda melhor do que imaginei... –Resmungou próximo ao ouvido do companheiro fazendo o se arrepiar.  
-Humm –Debochou o lobo branco –Mas nós ainda nem começamos. –Invertendo as posições Geralt segurou os pulsos do bardo junto ao chão.

-A pergunta é: você sabe o que está procurando bardo? –Por um momento Jaskier esboçou a expressão de assustado que encantava o bruxo, mas a seguir sorriu malicioso, seus olhos azuis brilhando refletindo o céu estrelado e a franja curta colada na testa devido ao suor.  
-Acredito que neste ponto já devesse estar claro. –O bardo separou as pernas e cruzou nas costas de Geralt, colando seus corpos, fazendo com que o tecido restante queimasse e incomodasse.

O bruxo tomou os lábios rosados e desejáveis do bardo enquanto tiravam o restante de suas roupas com pressa. A luz da fogueira e das estrelas iluminavam os corpos nus enquanto o sereno da noite fazia cada centímetro de suas peles estremecer e se arrepiar.  
Geralt levou dois dedos a boca e a antecipação do seu ato fez Jaskier estremecer embaixo de si. O bardo não era nenhuma garotinha virgem de modo que a preparação só o deixou ofegante e queimando em desejo.

-Porra Geralt... –O bruxo se deleitou com aquela súplica, os olhos marejados e os lábios entreabertos puxando o ar com força.  
-Como quiser. –Quando acostumou com o volume dentro de si, Jasiker passou a acariciar os músculos fortes das costas do companheiro encorajando-o a se mexer.

O corpo de Geralt era todo firme e trabalhado, apesar das cicatrizes sua pele era quente e convidativa, seu cheiro era másculo e seu toque fazia o corpo do bardo pegar fogo em toda sua extensão. Embora Jaskier não aparentasse era um amante experiente e destemido o que surpreendeu o bruxo de tal maneira que foi difícil segurar o êxtase quando ele mexia os quadris.  
Após alguns minutos em um ritmo forte a floresta já estava cheia com gemidos e não se ouviam mais os grilos, Geralt derramou-se no interior do bardo e este na mão do bruxo que o acariciava.

O bruxo deitou de bruços ofegante, a cabeça apoiado sobre os braços fortes, apesar do cansaço Jaskier deitou-se de lado e acariciou as costas fortes e glúteo firme que sempre sonhara em tocar, tão convidativo nas calças apertadas.  
A fresca da madrugada fez Jaskier sentir frio, de alguma forma a fogueira apagara sem que nenhum dos dois percebesse. O bardo permitiu-se um longo sorriso, sentindo o corpo leve e a satisfação do bruxo escorrer por suas pernas. Geralt fitou o corpo esquio do bardo que ficava mais alvo devido à luz das estrelas.

Quando os olhos amarelos começaram a piscar mais devagar, Jaskier levantou se súbito procurando as roupas para vestir.  
-Por que a pressa? –Perguntou o bruxo, com os olhos fechados.  
-Preciso me vestir antes que o efeito do alaúde passe e você saiba o que fizemos.

Geralt gargalhou por algum tempo e embora Jaskier adorasse esse raro som, sentiu um certo receio.  
-O que é tão engraçado?  
Geralt virou-se e apoiou-se nos cotovelos, a visão do abdômen definido e do seu membro pendendo para o lado fez Jaskier morder o lábio inferior em desejo.

-Você nunca ouviu falar que magia de amor não afeta bruxos? Fama e fortuna? Acha mesmo que eu não conheço a lenda muito antes de você? –Jaskier se sentiu um idiota, na verdade o bruxo muitas vezes o fazia se sentir assim.  
-Então... como você... –O bardo deixou as roupas caírem e Geralt sorriu ao ver seu corpo todo nu.

-Você não acha perigoso para um bardo viajar ao lado de um caçador de monstro?  
Jaskier olhou para cima pensando em todos os perigos que já tinha se metido pelo bruxo e o outro quase pôde adivinhar seus pensamentos.

-O único monstro que estou vendo aqui é você! –Respondeu cruzando os braços em irritação.  
-Ora, não fui quem tentou te enfeitiçar. –Disse Geralt se levantando e encarando o bardo de perto.

Jaskier teve que olhar levemente para cima para encará-lo, e percebeu que os olhos amarelos fitavam seus lábios.  
-Isso é porque você já enfeitiçou anos atrás! Seu bruxo maldito! –Geralt segurou firme nos ombros do bardo e o beijou com a mesma urgência de minutos atrás e Jaskier se deixou levar pelos seus toques novamente.

Quando as respirações já estavam se normalizando Jaskier buscou o corpo de Geralt pois a noite esfriara, o bruxou jogou uma capa sobre seus corpos  
.-Sabe, com alguns ajustes essa poderia ser uma canção famosa. –Disse Jaskier e Geralt respondeu irritado, já com os olhos fechados.

-Essa não bardo, essa música você só tocará para mim.  
Jaskier sorriu e fechou os olhos e logo dormiu, sem temer a noite ou a floresta pois seguir Geralt por mais que fosse perigoso, era o mais seguro a se fazer.

* * *

-Ei Geralt.  
-Diga Seiran.  
-Quando você diz que falta recheio na torta do Jaskier o que você quer dizer?  
* Geralt cruza os braços, fecha os olhos e sorri *  
* Jaskier desmaia de vergonha *

Oi meus amores, ficzinha porque eu procurei Geralt e Jaskier e não achei nenhuma! Postada sem beta então desculpe os erros!  
Espero que tenham gostado beijão!


End file.
